percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Days of Boom: Chapter 26
Eleanor Clatter XXVII Mechanical Ursala I hid behind a trash can and managed to enter the bathroom of Typhoon Lagoon while the security guards checked every where. I had no idea how they could expect this to be a hurricane. It was so sunny outside. I knew it had to be fake, I just did. If that brief case wasn't real, I knew this alarm wasn't. I took one sneaky look outside to check if there were any other people left. Nope, none. I quietly walked out of the bathroom and decided to go walking around a little more, in search for the bomb. Even though the note said that it wasn't anywhere around here, by now, I was completely paranoid by all my surroundings. It seemed like everything is just a trick by Burning Sun. After a little while of searching, I just began to go sight-seeing instead, around the park. I figured that this might be a once-in-a-lifetime chance, in demigod standards, at least. I passed by Ketchakiddee Creek, judging from how it looked, it was mainly where a bunch of kids played at. There were large sand castles that kids could stand on, kiddy water slides, and water just gushing out of nowhere. I kind of felt bad for myself, knowing that I never grew up going to places as fun as here. I then passed by Crush 'n' Gusher, which was the largest slide at Typhoon Lagoon. The water propelled you up and down, thanks to the force. There were tons of swirls that I could see, as I traced my finger along the tube. This waterslide majorly tempted me to forget what I was doing... which I soon did. Being a child of Poseidon, I was able to go on whatever I wanted without physically managing to get wet. With that power, I ran back to Crush 'n' Gusher and was ready for a joy ride. It's safe to say I just had the time of my life on that ride. It went up and down (I nearly fell off my tube), left and right - everywhere. I kind of played with the water, being hydrokinectic, making it do waterworks. When I got off, I started walking off to the next ride called 'Humunga Kowabunga', which is supposed to plunge five stories down. I walked past the wave pool, when I stopped. Something unusual was going on with water; it seemed that all the pressure - all the water was building up to the center of the wave pool, then at one point, it all just froze. No motion, whatsoever. I thought for a second, but I soon came back to Earth when a massive creature, not a human, rose out. She was overweight and had purplish-white skin and white gelled hair. That wasn't even the odd part. She had octopus legs. Disgusting, squirming octopus legs. I didn't understand how she would possibly get up, till I saw her perfectly balance on her thin tips. "Ah, child of Poseidon, aren't you?" she asked, looking at me. "Uh, who are you?" I interrupted. I then noticed the trident in her hand — my dad's. "What are you doing with my father's trident?" I snapped. It stunned me. How did she get a hold of something so precious and powerful. I met Poseidon once and no matter what he would hold onto his trident, as if it was his child. "You really don't know me?" she ignored my second question. "I'm Ursala! You know, the antagonist in The Little Mermaid, and –" I cut her off and forced her to get straight to the point. "Calm down, demigod. This is not Poseidon's trident, but the trident of King Triton! I will now use it to kill you!" I wasn't sure whether to be surprised, or not, or just plain scared. The Triton I knew was no king, and as far as I knew he didn't have a trident of his own. I was just thankful it wasn't my father's trident, or I would be in serious trouble. Her bosses must've been the Burning Sun. Lately, they've been the reason to all these unusual things going on. Either way, there was her reason to kill me. Before I knew it, Ursala charged at me with her trident. She didn't really use it like a trident; instead like it was another sword. She hit me in my stomach, but not enough force. I grabbed SpEAr, and it transformed into a spear. I threw it at her, but it did nothing, but bounce... "I'm mechanical, dear," she told me. I scowled at her calling me 'dear'. I decided to go with sword, and we battled. Ursala was still fighting with the trident like it was a sword, which made me wonder if the trident can even shake the ground. Pretty soon, I realized that this fight was only going to end with me being dead, since, ya know, Ursala is freaking mechanical! After one strike after another, I had too many cuts to not be treated. I carried the fight towards the water, where I soon healed. Even with my wounds treated as we fought, the fight was going no where till I finally decided to do something. I started levering the water up like the waterworks you'd see at Las Vegas, till I finally hit Ursala's spot. She went blasting up into the sky, but she adjusted her trident to hit me right on the head. I moved and her trident hit right into the ground... and stayed there. "This is my chance," I mumbled. I grabbed out Earth-Rumble and the ground began to shake. The water swarmed everywhere. I guess it was tsunami. Ursala fell into the water, as well as me. Few minutes later, I finally gained the strength to level above the water. Ursala was no where to be seen. I figured with her whole body underwater (being mechanical), she must have glitched and "shut down." I ran to the exit of Typhoon Lagoon and headed out, off to Magic Kingdom. --Hermione Chase Category:Days of Boom Category:The Olympian League Category:Hermione Chase Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865